falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Старейшая
|Файл диалога = AHELDER.MSG |Актёр = Флоренс Дайр Елена Кищик («1С») |Дизайнер = Марк О’Грин (диалог) Скотт Роденхайзер (глиняная голова) |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = Файл:FO2 Elder in Arroyo.png Старейшая в Арройо }} noicon|center Старейшая ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, мать Избранного, протагониста игры. Описание Старейшая родилась в Арройо 2 октября 2188 года в семье Выходца из Убежища и ПэтПо канону, Выходец из Убежища — мужчина, а Пэт — женщина. После смерти её матери и ухода отца, по настоянию влиятельных членов племениМемуары Выходца из Убежища, она решила пройти испытание, чтобы встать во главе племени. К началу февраля 2208 года она прошла многие физические тренировки и овладела различными науками, а также оружейными навыками, и подготовилась к последнему этапу обряда на право стать Старейшиной. 31 января 2210 года ей удалось пройти таинственное испытание, ключевым ингредиентом которого были мешочки с галлюциногенными растениями из сада Хакунина, которые были расположены в определённых местах. После того, как её пистолет заклинило ещё на первом уровне прохождения храма, ей удалось выбраться с помощью своего шарма. После этого она подвергла испытания сильной критике, и методика испытаний была значительно изменена. 2 февраля того же года она взошла на пост Старейшины и начала править уверенной рукой. Своей мудростью она заслужила большое доверие племени. 23 марта 2221 годаВ игре же можно выбрать возраст от 16 до 35 лет. у 33-летней главы поселения родился сын. В племенных записях не было заметок о её муже. Причина этого неизвестна ( Старейшина могла просто стесняться). Она очень любила своего ребёнка, и он отвечал ей взаимностью''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 122: ''She’ll give you useful information about how to start your quest, and some cash as well. Gotta love the old gal.. На памяти ребёнка Старейшая всегда остаётся древней старухой, у которой всё ещё хватает сил и огня, чтобы править деревней в трудные времена''AHELDER.MSG, стр. 102. Все члены общины доверяли ей и обращались к ней не по её личному имени, а по рангу, занимаемому в племени. В 2131 годуЗадняя обложка ''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: A drought has plagued your village for over a decade and your reserves are nearly exhausted. в деревне наблюдается сильная засуха, после некоторых действий деревне удалось противодействовать ей. В 2235 году в борьбе между природным явлением и жителями деревни засуха вновь стала одерживать верх, из-за чего Арройо начала испытывать недостаток воды. Из-за продолжающихся коротких сезонов дождей Старейшая и другие жители начали запасаться провизией и искать другие выходы из тяжёлого положения''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 10: ''The rain spirits haven’t visited the village of Arroyo for seven years, and the drought has brought great hardship to your people.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 108: To forestall the effects of a seven-year drought, grab the GECK as soon as possible.. В начале 2241 года началась очередная, седьмая подряд''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 119: ''It’s your home village, and it’s in trouble. The rain spirits have not come for almost seven years, and your people’s reserves of food and water are running low., засуха, которая нанесла огромный урон посевам и стадам браминов Арройо. Помимо продовольственных потерей, в Арройо начали болеть и погибать люди из-за недостаточного питания и обезвоживания, особенно страдали дети. 53-летняя Старейшая, найдя и осмотрев к тому моменту рекламу ГЭКК на голодисках отца, решила, что это единственная надежда деревни на выживание. Купленная к тому моменту у Вика из Кламата фляга также дала надежду Старейшей на удачные поиски устройства. Старейшая полагала, что ГЭКК имеется в Убежище 13, путь к которому был со временем утерян. Глава племени всегда верила в способности своего ребёнка, зная его натуру, она хотела, чтобы именно он отправился на поиски ГЭККа. Однако некоторые другие члены племени не были уверены, что именно её ребёнок является самым лучшим кандидатом, на которого можно возложить судьбу деревни''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 120: ''The village Elder has always believed in your ability. Others aren't certain that you’re the best vessel upon which to rest the fate of the village.. Старейшая, понимая, что её сына на Пустошах ждут многочисленные опасности, всё же приняла своё решение окончательно''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 10: ''The despair you see in the face of the Elder as you enter her tent is deeply unsettling. As she stares at you so intently with those bright eyes — oddly out of place on her wizened face — you wonder why she has called for you.. Чтобы изменить мнение соплеменников, утром 25 июля 2241 года, когда её сын собирался заниматься утренней пастьбой браминов''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 10: ''Herding your village’s placid, two-headed cattle, called brahmin, in the rought-baked fields is dusty work. But when the village Elder summons you, that means rum — no time for cleanup, Старейшая позвала его к себе в палатку. Она рассказала, что выбрала его как Избранного, которому предначертано спасти деревню от засухи. Посвятив в подробности миссии, Старейшая отправила сына на испытание в храмВступительный ролик игры, где Старейшая рассказывает о тяжёлом положении дел в Арройо.. Отчаяние, которое выражала мать, заставило Избранного встревожиться и удивиться от того, почему же эта мудрая женщина выбрала именно его. Тем не менее, в ответ на такую необычную просьбу Избранный отправляется на испытание без каких-либо возражений к матери. Сама же Старейшая и остальные рассчитали, что имеющихся запасов им хватит чуть менее, чем на годВ руководстве игры (стр. 120) говорится о сроке не более 8 месяцев.. После того, как её сын успешно прошёл испытание, глава племени отправляет его на поиски ГЭККа в Пустоши. Спустя несколько месяцев ожиданий и бережной экономии ресурсов деревни, 20 июля 2242 года Анклав нападает на Арройо с целью захвата и перевозки жителей деревни на буровую установку Посейдон Энерджи. Большинство населения, в том числе и Старейшую, увозят на винтокрылах. Увидев жителей убежища 13 на борту, она решила что жителей деревни везут в рай, однако вскоре она поняла что их привезли "в ад". Над жителями Арройо и убежища 13 начинают ставить ужасные эксперименты с вирусом ВРЭ, из-за которого многие соплеменники погибли. Осенью 2242 года, Избранный попадает на нефтяную платформу. Встретив Старейшую, Избранный выясняет подробности похищения, а также сообщает что у него есть корабль для спасения соплеменников. Старейшая говорит Избранному о том, что на нижних уровнях находится машина, питающая силовые поля, которую необходимо уничтожить. Также, она советует поискать ГЭКК на буровой вышке, если он всё ещё не нашёл священный артефакт. Избранный следует наcтавлению Старейшей, уничтожив устройство и освободив соплеменников, вместе с жителями убежища 13. После этого, группа спасённых людей успевает покинуть нефтяную вышку до её полного уничтожения, и уплывают на нефтеналивном танкере. Если Старейшая выживает во время уничтожения центра управления Анклава, в концовке игры будет рассказано о её дальнейшей судьбе: Старейшая прожила ещё много лет после уничтожения Анклава. Она оказалась рада тому, что древним разногласиям между убежищем 13 и жителями Арройо пришёл конец, и постоянно говорила Избранному о том, что хотела чтобы это мог видеть сам Выходец из убежища. Убедившись что новое поселение под названием Нью-Арройо процветает, она мирно умирает во сне, после чего титул "Старейшина" занимает Избранный. Многие старейшие жители Нью-Арройо считают что Старейшая попала в Небесное Убежище, и рассказывает Выходцу из Убежища о приключениях Избранного. Инвентарь Характеристики Квесты * Пройти через Храм испытаний • Согласно обряду посвящения в избранные, Старейшая посылает своего сына на испытание. * Достать ГЭКК для Арройо • Старейшая отправляет Избранного на поиски ГЭККа. * Найти торговца Вика • Чтобы найти Убежище 13, Старейшая просит также найти Вика в Кламате и отдаёт ему флягу. * Остановить Анклав • Избранный встретит Старейшую на платформе Анклава вместе с другими выжившими пленниками. Если она будет освобождена, то о её дальнейшей судьбе будет сказано в концовке. В случае спасения она с соплеменниками и жителями Убежища 13 проживёт ещё много лет в Нью-Арройо. Она будет очень счастлива тому, что новое поселение, в котором проживают два народа, на которые повлиял как Выходец, так и его внук, процветает и находится в полной безопасности. Полностью убедившись в этом, Старейшая мирно умрёт во сне однажды ночью. Большинство старейших жителей города будут считать, что теперь она живёт в убежище на небесах, и рассказывает своему отцу о подвигах его внука. Если Старейшая погибнет на вышке, концовка будет недоступна. Заметки * Если Старейшая погибнет от рук Избранного или же станет враждебна по отношению к нему в Арройо, то при выходе из деревни главному герою привидится Хакунин, который скажет, что деревня погибла. Игра закончится и игроку представится меню игры. * В зависимости от того, сколько месяцев прошлоЭто тесно связано с появлением видений Хакунина каждые три месяца., Старейшая в приветственных речах будет настойчивее говорить о том, чтобы Избранный поторопился с поиском ГЭККа. * Она упоминается детьми Арройо, которые не попали в игру. Дети должны были говорить в рамках функции «Расскажи о…». * Также о ней Избранный мог спрашивать в рамках функции в обращении к Миноку и жителям Арройо. * Кага упоминает Старейшую''COMBATAI.MSG, стр. 36143, 36244, 36343, 36444 и 36454.. * Избранный может пожаловаться игровому автомату на горе и потерю матери после похищения племени. * Избранный может упомянуть мать в обращении с Просветлённой. * На шее старейшей имеется татуировка. * В качестве украшений Старейшая носит бусы и серьги из трубчатых костей. На голове она носит повязку, украшенную восемью трубчатыми костями и одним зубом. * Если интеллект Избранного ниже 3, то взять деньги у Старейшей не получится; она лишь выразится в простой форме о задании и отдаст флягу Вика. * Настоящее имя Старейшей где-либо в игре не упоминается. * Старейшая при просьбе найти Вика упоминает некий диск, который должна была передать ИзбранномуAHELDER.MSG, стр. 131. * Старейшая племени, как и многие другие жители Арройо, в игре никогда не назовёт своего сына по имени. Она всегда будет называть его почтительным именем «Избранный». * Старейшая умерла через несколько месяцев после того, как был обустроен Нью-Арройо, так как выжившим людям потребовалось много лет на то, чтобы разобраться, как работает ГЭКК[[Библия Fallout 6#Короткий ответ на вопрос «как стать разработчиком игр»?|Библия ''Fallout 6]]. * Старейшая изображена на 10 стр. официального руководства. * Глава Арройо в рассказе Избранному о своём отце и его изгнании из Убежища 13 отметила, что из всех живых существ, что сейчас населяют Пустоши, самыми опасными являются люди''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 25: ''The Elder speaks the truth. Many unusual beasts crawl the desert, and humankind is the most dangerous.. * Также в истории об отце она упомянула Шэйди-СэндсShtandi.msg, стр. 153, 154 и 164.. * Старейшая готовила крыс на сковородке в масле, а Избранный говорил, что получалось очень даже ничегоKCSLIM.MSG, стр. 331.. * Если Избранный будет сильно затягивать с поисками ГЭККа, то через Минока он может узнать, что после смерти стариков, детей и браминов в Арройо Старейшая составляет план выдачи оставшейся еды по нормам''ACMynoc.msg, стр. 175 и 192.. * Старейшая упоминает, что руководство по выживанию для жителей Убежища было оставлено в Арройо Выходцем, однако со временем все важные документы и книги были забыты. Когда жители деревни начали сильнее страдать от засухи, Старейшины принялись разбирать руководство. Узнав о ГЭКК с дисков и из руководства, дикари приняли решение о том, как должен повести себя настоящий Избранный после успешного прохождения испытания в храме. Согласно их поверьям Избранный должен облачиться в костюм Выходца из Убежища 13. Возвращение Выходца домой должно было означать, что будет совершено возмездие или реванш, благодаря которому законный наследник — Выходец — должен быть прощён: Избранный обязан потребовать ГЭКК от людей, которые изгнали Выходца. После того, как Избранный возьмёт устройство, он отнесёт его с собой в Арройо, чтобы спасти деревнюFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets. стр. 9-10 и 119.. Цитаты * * * * * Появление За кулисами * Глиняная и говорящая головы персонажа были созданы Скоттом Роденхайзером. * Старейшая упоминается в некоторых частях ''Библии Fallout: ** помимо приведения текста концовки о смерти Старейшей во сне, Мэтью Нортон приводит дополнительные сведения, что после взрыва нефтяной платформы Старейшая должна была произносить реплики. Она высказывала Избранному своё восхищение касательно спасения, упомянув Морлис, возведение святыни в храме Испытаний и проведения большого пира. ** сломанный пистолет, который был показан во вступлении к игре, также упоминается в Библии Fallout[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]. ** в шестой части Библии приводится сведения касательно смерти Старейшины Арройо. ** в той же части Крис Авеллон отмечает, что ему понравился текст, который Марк О’Грин написал для Старейшей. ** на вопрос о том, как появилась взрывчатка в храме Испытаний, Авеллон отвечает, что не находит логики её появления и сравнивает этот случай с появлением пистолета в хижине Старейшины во вступительном ролике. Говоря, что весь храм Испытаний – одна большая загадка, Крис опирался на то, что всё это было обусловлено игровыми нуждами и необходимостью обучения игроков в начале игры. ** Также в восьмой части Библии Fallout Крис объясняет семейное положение Выходца, Избранного и Старейшей. ** Вопрос про кальян в палатке Старейшей был задан в девятой части. Крис Авеллон ответил утвердительно, сказав, что это заслуга художника Скотта Роденхайзера. Примечательно, что этот вопрос не был переведён локализаторами. Галерея FO02 NPC Elder N.png|noicon«''Я почти ничем не могу тебе помочь. Столько всего было утрачено с Давних Пор. Каких знаний ты ищешь?» FO02 NPC Elder G.png|noicon«Священный Тринадцатый? Это мне неведомо. Это знал только Выходец из Убежища. Судя по его рассказам, путь туда долог и опасен''». FO02 NPC Elder N.png|noicon«''Тогда возьми эту фляжку. Она из священного Убежища 13. Ее принёс нам Вик, торговец из Кламата. Может быть, он знает, где Убежище. Ещё тебе понадобится то, что чужаки называют деньгами. Вот''». FO02 NPC Elder B.png|noicon«''Дитя, здесь с каждым днём становится всё хуже. Люди болеют, брамины дохнут, еды почти не осталось. Нашу несчастную землю может исцелить только ГЭКК. Иди же, найди ГЭКК и спаси наш народ''». FO02 NPC Elder B.png|noicon«''О, боги... Послушай: иди вниз. Найди машину, которая делает ток. Убей машину. Убей плохих людей. Убей всех! Ты их убиваешь, мы идем домой. Если у тебя еще нет ГЭККа, поищи ГЭКК там. Надо найти ГЭКК, чтобы спасти деревню! Зачем нужна свобода, если некуда идти… Дошло? О боги…''». Fallout 2 - Elder's Intro (Russian - 1C)|«''Входи, Избранный. Есть вещи, которые тебе предстоит узнать. Деревня умирает, знаки этого повсюду''». FO2 Intro CH3 01.png|Старейшая, её пистолет и кальян во вступлении. FO2 Intro CH3 05.png|Кадр из вступления. FO2OSS - Elder.png|Старейшая в руководстве по игре. Примечания }} en:Arroyo elder es:Elder de Arroyo fi:Kylän Vanhin (Fallout 2) pl:Starsza wioski zh:阿罗由长老 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Обитатели Арройо Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Дикари Категория:Люди Категория:Повара